EverQuest 2 Wiki:Merge
Today (July 13, 2007), the EverQuest 2 Wiki was merged with the EQ2i (previously at http://eq2i.com/). The contents of both wikis were put into one database and the user tables have been modified. This page details what still has to be done and aims to answer any questions you may have regarding the current situation. I will refer to the two wikis as the old wiki (the one previously at Wikia) and the new wiki User accounts All users of the old wiki can easily log in using their regular usernames and passwords. Most users of the new wiki should also be able to use their old account names. However, a lucky few ;) usernames were already present in our database, and so I had to rename the new users' accounts during the import. If you find that you cannot login using your old username, please try to use EQ2-your_old_username and your old password. Note that these temporary usernames can easily be changed by the wikis' or by me. Conflicting pages All pages which caused conflicts (i.e. existed in the old database under the same title and in the same namespace) have been moved to subpaces of this article. You can find them all by clicking here: conflicting pages list. Update: As it turns out, the new wiki has been edited for a couple of days after the initial merge was done. This forced me to migrate the missing articles, so that the content wouldn't get lost. These are now all under Merge/Update. I will be doing some clean up of that list later today (i.e. moving non-conflicting pages in an automated way). Note that image description pages were moved directly into place, and the files were copied over. Feel free to delete them, replace one version with the other or merge their contents as appropriate. To do list What hasn't been done yet and will be tackled shortly: ;Images : Image files were not coppied over from the new wiki yet. This should be done by Monday. Update (09:52, 17 July 2007 (UTC)): Images have been brought over. I've done a few random checks and everything seems to be in order. Please contact me if you find any problems with images. ;Extensions : I will look into StringFunctions and see if I can get it to work on Wikia. Update (11:53, 20 July 2007 (UTC)): Done! Rejoice. :) If it doesn't work for you on some pages, try doing an ?action=purge and clear your browser cache. ;LocalSettings tweaks : Have to compare EQ2i's LocalSettings with the defaults here on Wikia. This should be done later today. Update (09:52, 17 July 2007 (UTC)): Found nothing out of the ordinary. Contact In case anything is not working as intended, is working as intended or you just want to say hi :) to the person behind this merger, the man you're looking for is TOR (me :)). You can reach me by: * editing my talk page * going to the #wikia IRC channel and looking for TOR_CNR * writing to tor@wikia.com I am available weekdays, usually from about 9 AM to 5 PM CET.